


Without You in Hell

by MisticRays



Series: Together Forever [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gore, Stripclubs, Temporary Amnesia, nightclubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisticRays/pseuds/MisticRays
Summary: What would happen if Amelia hadn't met Jules when she first fell to Hell? What if she met a certain TV demon instead? How different would her life turn out? Let's find out!Amelia has fallen to Hell but can't remember why. When trying to figure her life out, she meets the Overlord Vox. He's scary and intimidating and Amelia wants nothing to do with him....but she needs a job and a way to survive in her new surroundings.
Relationships: Charlie/Vaggie, Vox/Valentino
Series: Together Forever [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684819
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Without You in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from a discord server I'm in with a bunch of friends. Had to write it out. Enjoy!

I remember falling; the wind whipping my face as the ground came closer and closer. I landed in a dumpster, the garbage breaking my fall. It still hurt like a bitch though. I groaned as I sat up and lifted myself out, falling to my knees on the concrete below me. Sounds of a busy city surrounded me, as did screams. I looked around curiously, not seeing much aside from the dark alley I was in.

Except... something was off. Everything was tinted red. Like, really red. I looked up at the sky and instead of seeing blue, I saw a deep red. I got to my feet and headed for the exit, my eyes still trained on the sky; I couldn’t see the sun, only a black circle with a pentagram in the middle of it and a bright area off to one side. The bright area almost looked like really shiny clouds and I could faintly make out what looked to be a gate. This was one hell of a dream.

My eyes fell back to the ground and as I looked around, I almost screamed. Horrible looking creatures walked around me. Some had horns, others were covered in fur...My heart rate picked up as my eyes bugged out of their sockets. Nightmare, this was a nightmare. I just had to pinch myself! Yeah, they always say to do that. I looked down at my arm to pinch my skin and actually did let out a scream. My skin was grey! And my hands...they had claws! Yellow claws, grey skin...Oh God, what about the rest of me? I quickly ran to the nearest window and looked into it. 

“Oh fuck...” I whispered, raising a hand to my face. 

Everything had changed. My hair was still red and poofy, the curls framing my face, but my eyes… They were _purple!_ My skin was all grey, my teeth were sharp, I had fucking _horns!_

...What the fuck was going on? 

I looked back out at the city, my eyes darting everywhere. I quickly pinched myself, wincing at the feel of the sharp claws digging into my skin. Nothing happened though, I was still there. Maybe I just had to pinch harder? I tried that too, going as far as to draw blood. Still nothing.

Okay think, what was the last thing I remembered? I had been walking home...

_“See you later, Amelia!” My friend, Jess, called out to me as I headed down the sidewalk. It wasn’t too far of a walk back home but it was late. I waved back at them and continued on. It was a beautiful Canadian summer night; the stars were brightly shining down on me, a cool breeze was blowing my hair around. It felt nice._

“Hey! Watch where you’re going, bitch!” someone snarled at me as they pushed me out of the way, bringing me out of my thoughts. 

Gulping at the size of this monster, I quickly headed down the street, moving with the others. Maybe exploring a bit would tell me where I was. 

Billboards were posted everywhere; some advertising a porn studio, others casinos and clubs. One was an ad for something called ‘666 News’.

_That_ stopped me short.

What kind of news channel had that number? What kind of place was this? I kept looking around until my eyes landed on a sign that sent my blood running cold.

“Welcome to HELL!”

It was bright and flashing, the word ‘Hell’ made to look like it was a fire. I was… in Hell? But how? Why? I never did anything in my life! I was good! I never did drugs, I hardly ever drank. I only ever had one relationship and while that wasn’t exactly the highest point of my life, I didn’t think I deserved to be thrown in Hell! 

I had to get out. I had to find someone who could point me to who was in charge and get me the fuck out! Everyone around me though… I didn’t want to speak to any of them. They looked like they could all tear me into pieces and I wasn’t interested in that happening. What to do, what to do? Why couldn’t I fully remember what happened?

I left Jess’ house, I walked home.... No, I didn’t make it home. Something happened before I got home. What happened?!

I could feel panic rising inside of me, my breathing getting faster. I had to get out of there, I had to run. But where could I go? I had no idea where anything was! 

Okay, first thing was first. I had to calm down. Freaking out would get me nowhere. I stepped off to the side so I wouldn’t be in the way of anyone and took a deep breath. I did that a few times, waiting for my heart rate to go down a bit before continuing. With that done, I took another look around me.

Okay, there were a few cafes and some stores by the looks of it. I could go in there and ask. That would be fine. Right?

I headed to the closest cafe and slipped inside. Thankfully, it wasn’t too busy. There was only one other… person? Demon? Something in front of me. They were extremely tall but that wasn’t what caught me off guard. Their head was...a TV screen. If I hadn’t been scared out of my mind, I would have found that hilarious. The barista in front of them seemed scared out of their mind too, their hands shaking as they wrote down the order this demon was barking at them.

“-a large, black coffee. And I want it hot! Not that luke warm bullshit you gave me last time.” His voice was kind of distorted, like it was coming through a filter. 

“C-coming right up, sir!” The poor barista stuttered as they went to get the coffee. Another one came forward to the other till and called me forward, all the while eyeing the demon in front of me warily. I hesitated for a moment before stepping up.

“U-uhm...I...don’t know where I am? I think I died but I’m not sure...” My voice was small and shaky, I could feel something akin to exhaustion creeping up on me to boot. The barista eyed me for a moment before sighing.

“Just fell, eh? You’re in Hell, babe. Which means you probably don’t have any money.” Their words turned sour at the last part. “If you don’t have money, you can’t buy anything. And we only allow paying customers in here. So get before I toss you.” I blinked slowly at the demon, not sure how to react. Even if this was Hell, surely everyone wasn’t that rude?

“She’ll have one of those stupid frap things,” the tall demon from before spoke up.

I froze up and peered behind me. He was _really_ close. The barista in front of me rolled their eyes but wrote down the order and went to make it. 

I kept my eyes glued to the floor, my whole body tense and barely moving. Maybe if I ignored him, he’d go away? That worked sometimes when it came to creeps but with this one?

Our drinks came and he grabbed both of them, heading outside. I got the feeling I was supposed to follow even though he didn’t say anything. Thanking the baristas, I headed out with him. Two demons stood by the door, dressed in all black with sunglasses on. How I didn’t notice them before was insane; they were huge! One kind of reminded me of a rhino, actually. 

On the curb, a limo sat waiting. It was sleek and black, the windows tinted so dark you couldn’t see inside. The tall demon waited while the door was opened by one of the others in black before he stepped inside. I hesitated outside, not sure what to do. A hand extended from the darkness of the limo and beckoned me forward. Stupidly, I did as I was told and got in, careful not to disturb anything.

Now that I could see him better, I could see the scowl on his face. His eyes were mismatched; both were red but one had a neon blue pupil and the other had a series of circles going around a strange looking pupil. His frown showed off his teeth, which were glowing blue and sharp looking. But... his face was still a TV. Surely he couldn’t actually bite anything. Actually, that brought up another question; how was he able to drink his coffee? 

Speaking of, mine was sitting beside me in a cup holder. It looked good at least.

“Thank you.” I said quietly as I took the drink. A quick sip told me it was just vanilla. I didn’t mind, vanilla was a good flavour.

“Fucking dumbass,” the other demon snapped. I thought he was talking about me for a moment until I saw him staring down at his coffee. “It’s fucking cold again.” He still sipped at it though and I watched in fascination as it didn’t just pour down the screen. “So, new kid. You wanna know where you are.”

“Um...well...”

“It’s a simple yes or no question!” He snapped again. I winced and opted to just nod my head. “Hmpf. Well, like they said; You’re in Hell. A place where all sinners go, no matter how big or small the sin is. So congrats, you made the cut.” He downed the rest of the coffee and tossed the cup aside. Brushing his suit off, he sat back and crossed his legs. “Got a name?”

“Amelia, sir.” I replied. I twirled the straw through the drink, trying to keep my eyes from staring at him.

“Amelia. I’m Vox, one of the Overlords of Hell.” He looked proud of that title but I had no idea what it meant.

“Overlord?” I asked, peering up at him curiously. He rolled his eyes like it should be obvious information.

“An Overlord is a powerful demon who runs a portion of Hell. I run the Entertainment side of things and all Overlords and demons under me have to do as I say.” He scowled again, his mind going elsewhere for a moment. 

“If you’re so important, why did you help me?” I bit my lip as soon as I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer. Vox barked out a laugh and looked down at me.

“Girly, if you think this is helping you, you’ve got a lot to learn,” he sneered. “I’m simply entertaining myself until I get where I need to be. After that, you’re out the door.” 

I looked back down at my drink, suddenly realizing I didn’t have anywhere to go. No home, no job and no friends to rely on. I was completely alone.

I could feel the limo coming to a stop and winced when I realized this was where I got off. When the door opened, I could hear music pouring out of whatever building we were parked next to. A lineup of demons went out the door and down the sidewalk, all of them waiting to get in. The club, Nightshade, was done in black bricks with red and blue signs. Vox slid out of the limo and I followed suit, looking around to get my bearings.

A card was thrust at me and I blinked up at Vox, confused.

“If you need a job, this is how you find me.” He snarked. I took the card and took a step back. He nodded once at me and then headed into the club, his bodyguards following. Demons parted so he could get past and then he was gone. 

Well that was an adventure. I wasn’t sure what to do now. I looked down at the card, a number written on it and an address. I assumed the address was for here since the other side read ‘Nightshade’. Pocketing the card, I sighed and headed down the street. First thing I had to do was...figure out what life down here was like. What the monetary system was, living conditions, working conditions... It was all so much to learn.

I had to remember what happened to me though. Why did I fall down here? What did I do? I vaguely recall some sort of pain in my head but that was about it. That could have been anything! I rubbed my hands over my face and groaned. This was going to be annoying.


End file.
